As living standards have risen in recent years, the volume of rubbish has correspondingly increased. In households and office buildings large rubbish bags and cans are widely used to contain the rubbish until it is collected by garbage trucks. While individually convenient when in use, the rubbish bags are stored in difficult to access rolls or packets. Indeed, accessing a bag from such a roll or packet when needed in a vehicle or other small space can be troublesome.